Imposter
by Dragid
Summary: Based on Book 2; Part 2 of Yami no Matsuei. The demon Saga has possessed the body of Tsuzuki and now Hisoka, to prevent Hijiri's death, has become horrbly and painfully involved. Can Tsuzuki break freen soon enough to save him? TsuzukiHisoka and some Hiso


A/N: Ok, before I start this, let me say that this particular fic is based off of the MANGA, not the anime. There will be a warning of this in the summary so that the anime watchers will know because the particular thing from this one isn't in the anime I don't think.

Imposter

I'm waiting…waiting…waiting for him to come.

I know he's coming, but it's strange. I can not feel his emotion. It hurts me more than his overly pronounced ones usually do.

He's here. I must act like Hijiri.

The door opens, "Ah, Tsuzuki," I say as if I expected him to drop by that night. I am looking out the window and I bring up a topic, "Look! A sea fire. Rare for this time of year," I say, as if I take real interest in the subject. Pfft. I continue, "Sea fire represents the souls of those who died at sea. Pretty, huh?"

I know he's possessed. His emotion is dead to me. It hurts. He takes no interest in a subject that he would have been bouncing at, "Hijiri," he says, his voice unusually serious, "Can I have my reward now?" he asks, his voice quiet and slightly husky. It makes me shudder slightly.

I pretend to be shocked, "Huh?" I say. Yes, simple is definitely better.

"My reward for saving you." he answers, his voice still the same.

"Oh…sure, anything," I reply. I'm expecting him to attack with that knife he has. Yeah, I know iot's there. No big deal.

He really does surprise me when his voice gets very deep and aroused, "Anything…?" he smirks, "Ok then."

I gasp when his hand runs up my leg to caress my thigh and his other hand runs lightly over my chest, stopping to caress my nipple. All of a sudden I can feel him. The stream of emotion is almost overwhelming, but he's there. I can feel him screaming out against the demon to stop doing this to me. He knows that I am Hisoka, not Hijiri, but he does not tell the demon. He is banging against his prison of despair to reach me and I want to call out to him, but I can not.

The demon is kissing up my neck now and massaging my nipples and inner thighs, I can feel my arousal against my pants. I a so caught up I nearly forget my act. I begin to struggle, "Hey! Hold up. Quit it Tsuzuki." I say.

"You said anything…didn't you?" he questions as he nips at my earlobe.

"I'm a guy!" I manage to say instead of the gasp that wanted to break free.

I can feel him ripping off my shirt and my eyes fly wide open. My markings. No. He can't see them, "TSUZUKI!" I scream in terror.

I can feel him trying to break loose with a passionate rage, he knows this is hurting me, and he knows I am not the bubbly Hijiri. I don't want to admit it, but he knows. He knows how fragile I am.

The demon is kissing me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He breaks away and I breathe heavily in fright, "I know who you are, Hisoka," the demon hisses, "And I will kill Hijiri, but not before punishing you for trying to trick me."

Now I am terrified out of my mind. Not since Muraki have I been this helpless, this afraid. This hell fiend is going to do what Muraki did: rape me and leave me broken on the ground. Broken and helpless. Tsuzuki knows this, I don't know how, but he can sense it.

My pants and boxers are gone now, as are the demon's. I can feel him move lower to where my erecton is and take it in his mouth, "NO!" I cry, thrashing around.

The demon sucks on me and had I not been so afraid, I would have enjoyed it, very much so. But I can't. Not when Tsuzuki is like this. Soon enough he stops and I pant in relief, but my screaming resumes when I feel him lift my legs up to his shoulders. I can feel his erection against my entrance, and even through my movement, he plunges into me.

I scream. This is no ordinary one, this one I feel in the depths of my body. All my pain, my rage, my fear is poured into this noise. Oddly enough, the demon screams with me. I open my eyes and find a great beast coming from the body of my partner and being slowly dissolved as it appears.

I watch this in numb fascination until Tsuzuki braces himself agai st the bed, his breaths coming in short gasps. At last he can talk, "Hisoka…I'm so sorry. He trapped me and I couldn't get out…not until…" he says in shame, then he looks in horror at the fact that he has nelected to remove himself from me.

He goes to withdraw when I stop him, "No…I want you to, show me you love me, that youa re sorry." I say.

Tsuzuki looks at me oddly for a moment, then complies. The first thrust is heaven. Pure heaven, Unlike that beast, I trust Tsuzuki, this time I feels beyond good. This…this is heaven. I moan in pleasure, as does Tsuzuki as our cries of passion escalate and carry into the night. We reach our peaks at the same moment and he collapses on me, tired and fulfilled.

He withdraws and rolls next to me. I feel his arms wrap around me and draw me against his bare chest, I sigh and snuggle into him, feeling safe now that Saga is gone. I quickly read his emotions.

Happiness and love. 


End file.
